


Light the World Up (for Just One Day)

by Elpie (Horribibble)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull Post-Trespasser Week, AdoribullPTW, Archon Dorian, Bodyguard Bull, Cannon Divergent, Lucerni, M/M, Post-Trespasser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horribibble/pseuds/Elpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the sound of the familiar endearment, Dorian feels as if he’s been doused with ice water. It’s been bad enough keeping himself and the children safe. How the <em>fuck</em> is he supposed to look out for a qunari in the middle of Minrathous? </p><p>-</p><p>A collection of cannon-divergent Post-Trespasser Adoribull stories.<br/>(Because a few days at a villa are just not enough.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Wedging (Archon!Dorian)

“You know, it’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.”

“That a tradition here, too?”

“Less tradition, more punishable offense. I believe the precedent involved poisoned veils or some such nonsense.”

“Well, I promise not to lace your clothes with anything.”

“Damned decent of you.”

“But I can’t promise not to look at you. You’re too beautiful for your own good. That, and it’s my job.” Bull adjusts the axe resting against his shoulder with a beatific grin, reveling in the light that glints off of it.

The thing is as massive and imposing as it is impractically _pretty_ for something meant to rend heads from shoulders. Dorian had gifted it to him when he first managed to bring Bull and his Chargers over the border and into his service.

There was very little the Magisterium could do about the Archon’s choice in bodyguards.

After today, their objections would have even less footing.

“I suppose I can’t fight you there. Has there been any trouble?”

“Eh,” Bull shrugs. “One or two. We were gonna wait until after the ceremony to see what you wanted us to do with ‘em. Unless…”

“Unless?”

“Skinner thought we should put ‘em on display. I thought impalement might come off a little strong, at least on our wedding day.”

“Mm. Murder and matrimony, it does have a ring to it.” Dorian hums. “But we really shouldn’t set that sort of precedent. It tends to encourage a coup. Perhaps we should let them live and hang them by their belts.”

“Ooh. Merciful.”

“Really?” Dorian laughs. “You’re getting hot and bothered because I’ve decided to give our enemies the wedgie of a lifetime?”

“What can I say? Power looks good on you, kadan.”

“ _Everything_ looks good on me, amatus.”

“Nothing does, too.”

“Mm. We’ll see if your tune changes when you see what’s under these robes.”


	2. Hiccups (Lucerni!Dorian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “As I recall, _I_ agreed to handle the politicking and ass-kissing provided you dealt with the pubescent hordes.”
> 
> “But they can be so _stupid."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in a different divergence from chapter one.

Though not unheard of on the streets of Minrathous, the sound of children laughing and playing is not particularly common. Public avenues are not necessarily safe places for anyone, but especially not for young elves. 

Inside the courtyard of the old Pavus estate just beyond the city center, now the headquarters of the Lucerni party, a gaggle of children elven and human alike plays at a strange mixture of hopscotch and red rover. Eventually someone is bound to be knocked flat on their bottom and begin to cry until they’re properly fussed over.

Insects hum in the damp summer heat, and Dorian sighs, watching the group of adolescents he’s meant to lecture on control fidget in their robes. “I don’t suppose any of you are paying attention.”

Several look sheepish, and a handful stare at him in terror, as if waiting for him to rain veilfire down upon their heads. It’s an expectation he hopes to rid them of eventually, but he isn’t exactly the type to coddle his students. 

These children are new, and don’t yet know him any better. 

“Go, then.”

“Go, sir?” A girl with bright green eyes and a stubborn chin speaks up. She attempts confidence, but fidgets with her sleeves when she speaks. Valeria, her name was. Dorian is still trying to learn all of them. 

“It’s a hot day, and I doubt we’ll get anything of significance done. I’m not here to torture you, despite popular belief.” He gives them a wry little smile, flourishing a hand towards the strange game the younger children are engrossed in. “Go play.”

The students don’t need much more than that to dart off into the gardens, some to indulge the younger children with their attention, and some to chase each other through the perfumed trees and shrubs. 

“You know, you  _ will  _ eventually have to complete a lesson.” Maevaris sighs, artfully draped against a nearby column. “I’m not one to argue that it is better to be feared than loved, but they’ll learn neither if you continue to let them fuck off in the middle of lessons.”

“Control is an important subject. If I haven’t their full attention, we can only blame ourselves for any ensuing explosions.”

Mae hums. “Did you have that talk with Pietro?”

“I rather thought the teeth marks on his ass made my point for me.”

“The stable hands are inclined to disagree.”

“I don’t suppose we could flip a coin.”

“As I recall,  _ I  _ agreed to handle the politicking and ass-kissing provided  _ you  _ dealt with the pubescent hordes.” 

“But they can be so  _ stupid _ .”

“That’s funny. When  _ I  _ said that, you insisted that there  _ were  _ no stupid questions, only little hiccups.”

“That was before Aeolus  _ hiccupped  _ all over the hyacinths.” He shudders, recalling the scent of burning flowers. Ura, their head gardener, had nearly ripped out his pretty red hair at the sight of the smoldering ruin. He owed the man a solid bonus come holiday. 

“It’s important that they learn, Dorian. Especially with tensions rising as they are. We have begun to make real progress, and that means real danger.”

“Isn’t that what  _ I’m  _ for?” 

“Not if you don’t take care of yourself. You’re a bit of a polarizing figure, you know. I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that…”

Dorian sighs. “Maevaris, I’ve told you I’m perfectly content. Or as content as I  _ can  _ be here.”

There’s an insistent tugging at the hem of his robes—one that Dorian has become increasingly used to, of late—and he looks down to find little Aurum once again curling his tiny fingers in his pant leg, his free thumb tucked firmly between his lips. 

_ Ugh.  _

The sight of the boy alone is enough to make his shriveled heart ache. His sun-bleached hair is in a perpetual mop, no matter who tries to fix it, and Dorian finds that more and more often that  _ who  _ has become himself. A pair of large, pointed ears poke through, gently dusted with the freckles that become increasingly condensed over his cheeks and nose. 

Golden-brown eyes blink up at him, and he just barely resists the urge to scoop the child up. 

“Don’t suck your thumb, parvulus.”

Aurum’s cheeks puff outward.

“Can I help you?”

The boy looks over at the other children, laughing and tumbling together over their makeshift game board. 

“Go play, then.” Dorian urges. 

But he shakes his head. 

“It seems he wants you to go with him.”

“It’s much too hot for me. I’m sure you’ll be all right with the others.”

Aurum finally pops his thumb out of his mouth, but only to pointedly puff up his cheeks. Maker, he’s holding his breath. 

“It’s frightening how very alike you are.” Mae laughs. 

Dorian groans. “Fine, but I refuse to be ‘It.’”

Aurum giggles and hops up and down, and Dorian allows himself to be dragged over to the group of children that he may be instructed on their new game. 

At least someone’s learning  _ something  _ today.

-

A week later, a bank of thunderclouds has left the covered walkways around the courtyard cool and shady, perfect conditions for a distraction-free lecture. Things are actually going quite well until a commotion starts up in the atrium. 

“Do not.” Dorian hisses, but it’s already too late. 

One by two by three, the orbs of concentrated light fizzle from eager palms as heads turn towards the entrance of the grand home. 

He’s going to set someone on  _ fire  _ today. 

None of them can quite make out what’s being said from where they have all settled on the cool marble, and Dorian’s not even going to attempt the feat of cat herding that is recollecting their attention. 

“If you  _ must  _ eavesdrop, at least be subtle about it. And for Andraste’s sake, would someone keep Agrippa from poking his head in?”

“Where are  _ you  _ going, praeceptor?” Valeria actually seems offended that he is getting up to leave them. She’s going to grow into a horrible mirror of himself. 

Honestly he’s beginning to love the cadre of hellions, but they have frightfully little tact. 

“ _ I  _ am going to see what’s going on while you pretend to continue your studies.”

He makes his way toward the entry hall, eager to tear  _ someone  _ a new one, when the sound of a deep, rumbling nearly stops his heart. 

_ Oh. _

_ - _

Just inside the vestibulum, a uniformed member of the Imperial Border Guard grows rather impressively red in the company of none other than the core members of Bull’s Chargers, including the titular Bull, who all seem to be enjoying the man’s discomfort.  

“While I appreciate your assurances, Magister Tilani, I must insist upon speaking with the master of the house...one Magister Pavus?”

Dorian steps into the atrium with practiced grace and customary arrogance. “If you’re looking for my father, I’m afraid you’ll have to make a trip out to Qarinus. For the time being, he has had the good sense to allow the Lucerni the use of this estate.”

“You are…?”

“Dorian Pavus. May I ask what, precisely, is going on?”

Maevaris gives the official a distasteful side-eye. “Our friend here seems disinclined to believe what is written and notarized in his very hands.”

“And what is that?”

The guard sniffs so hard Dorian is amazed he doesn’t hurt himself. “Papers of admittance, altus. These... _ characters _ ...claim to have been invited into the country with a magistral sponsorship.”

“ _ Mine _ .” Mae adds, ever helpful. “You’ll note the seal.”

“Yes, well…”

“Well?” Dorian arches a perfectly-groomed brow. “It would seem they’re no longer detained at the border, sir, which either means that you are very, very bad at your job, or that you have no real standing to make objections.”

The red coloration begins to drain into a sickly green. 

“Ah. Both.”

Maevaris doesn’t bother hiding her laughter when Bull takes to elbowing the blubbering guard in the side. “See, now? Told ya you didn’t wanna come.”

“A pleasure to speak with you, Lord Pavus.” 

“Yes,” Dorian gives the man his most saccharine smile. “Goodbye now.”

/ He waits as the man sketches a stiff bow and marches back out the door, attempting to shoulder past Krem and nearly getting knocked on his ass for his trouble. There’s a quiet span of a few seconds before Dorian turns his attention to Mae. “Would you mind explaining what the fuck just happened?”

“Hey, now. Thought you’d be happy to see us.” Bull grins up at him. 

“You I’ll deal with in a moment.”

“Dorian, there have been three attempts  _ this month _ .”

“And I have dealt with all of them. Mae, I’m not prepared to defend myself by finding a  _ bigger target. _ ”

“Hey!” Krem grunts. “We’re not  _ that  _ bad at our jobs.”

“Eh,” Bull shrugs. “‘Bigger target’ is a pretty good job description, though. It was my idea, kadan.”

At the sound of the familiar endearment, Dorian feels as if he’s been doused with ice water. It’s been bad enough keeping himself and the children safe. How the  _ fuck  _ is he supposed to look out for a qunari in the middle of Minrathous? 

“Hey.” For the first time in this encounter, Bull takes a step forward, his brace clanking softly in the quiet. “Let me do my job, huh? Either way, I’ll be worrying about you.”

“You didn’t tell me.” Dorian says, and his voice  _ does not  _ crack. 

“Thought it’d be a nice surprise.”

Bull draws up close, but doesn’t move to touch him. Beyond this bubble they’ve created, Dorian can hear Mae quietly directing the Chargers to a set of rooms she’s had prepared. He has no doubt Bull’s things will soon magically appear in his own chambers. 

But for now, it doesn’t matter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on tumblr at anabundanceofstilinskis.


End file.
